ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Cloned
The Cloned is a every on Ben 10 Creation Voltion: Omniverse (series). How to nope so u again! :) Hypnosis Ben and his friends fighting Techadons. "Stupid!" Ben said. He at destroyed, but shot beam at Ben and his friends and creates is a clones. "Evil Clones!" Evil Clones said. "What the HIFL!?" Ben said. He walks in. "I am Zariton." Zariton (the evil clone version of Ben) said. "I am Barrian." Barrian (the evil clone version of Gwen) said. "NO!" Ben and Gwen yelled. EPIC THEME SONG! "You can along me!" Ben said. "Like, if we accidentally killed a planet we didn't want to kill." Zariton said. When Perodua Alza SR has no lines at Ben. "In told a voice, Gwen." Ben said loudly. "Not forever! That's stupid. Why would we accidentally kill a planet?" Zariton said. "Why?" Gwen said. "Your friend turned you in. And your powers are neutralized by this device." Zariton said, he holding Evilmatrix. "What the!" Ben said. "Over that, not for long!" Zariton said. He transformed. "No only if it's absolutey nessecary I don't want you to go insane. Diamondhead!" Zariton said. "I cannot thank you enough for Impel Down; so many heroes will now be able to fight the Plumbers." Ben said. Can transformed. "Gravattack!" When Ben called Gravattack but attacking Zariton he punching Matrix symbol and detransformed Ben. "Now you stop now i will be back." Zariton detransformed and said. "NO!" Gwen said. "Reactor cooling system damaged, overheat in t minus 1 minute." Lordspeaker but destroyed. "You never alone!" Zariton said. Zariton can combo aliens and using the powers them. "That even to use it." Gwen said. When Ben using Gravattack empty, it is everything. "Oh, come on!" Ben said. "You should be ashamed of yourselves, you can't throw paper air planes at them, you gotta use rocks!" Zariton said. Ben enhnanced Perodua Alza SR. "Please!" Ben said. "What?" Gwen said. "So, what was it that you wanted? I better to save Woman that even Perodua Viva ELITE EX, no responding." Ben said. "We need to go back now, look at this." Gwen said. "Responding..." Trix said. "Oh, man!" Ben said. He turned green. "Process completed..." "But...you can scanned." Ben said. "No, Ben, no!" Gwen said. When Rex appeared. "What is going on?" Rex said. "I scanned with me. Going, Perodua Viva ELITE EX!" Ben said. Ben transformed. "FastTrack! Perodua Viva ELITE EX has been alone that flashing?" According to Zartion absorbing Perodua Alza SR powers he turned into Zartion as Alpha. "NO!" "I am Alpha." Zartion said. "I need for alone, is cannot even to use alone." Ben said. "Viva? Wait.." Gwen reference to Perodua Viva EZi has been silhouette. "What?" Ben said. "Okay. (Gwen responding) What you... (falling) ...hey, that Perodua Viva ELITE EZi, not Perodua Viva ELITE EX!" Gwen also reference to Perodua Viva EZi. "You just said Perodua Viva ELITE EX, not Perodua Viva ELITE EZi!" Ben said. "NO!" Gwen there and but reference to Perodua Viva EZi again. "What?" "You just alone." Gwen said but reference to Perodua Viva EZi again and again. Zartion absorbing Woman #3 and turned into stone, he new powers. "Perodua Viva ELITE EX! Unless they knew we were coming and left us a false note! You can is not responding!" Zartion attacks Ben into the ground but still him. "Perodua Viva ELITE EX! Guys, there are some people I would like you to meet!" False Paper said. False Paper turned into stone and absorbed by Zartion. "Behold." Zartion said. Continued later... 'Confirmed' "Okay well, that is work alongside me, weilo! That is alone." Ben said. Trivia *Gwen said, "Viva? Wait..." that reference to Perodua Viva EZi at first time. *According to Perodua Viva ELITE EX trying to responding at Ben. *Ben informs into FastTrack is voice by Perodua Viva ELITE EX.